The liquid crystal display panel is a common display device, and possesses properties of low power consumption, small volume and light weight. Therefore, it has been favored by the users. With the development of the flat display technology, the requirement of the liquid crystal display panel with high pixels and lower power consumption has been proposed. The electron mobility of the amorphous silicon is lower, and the Low Temperature Ploy-silicon (LTPS) can be manufactured at low temperature, and possesses higher electron mobility than that of the amorphous silicon. Second, the switch manufactured by Low Temperature Ploy-silicon can be applied in the liquid crystal display panel having higher resolution and low power consumption. Therefore, the Low Temperature Ploy-silicon has been widely applied and researched. At present, the liquid crystal display of high pixel based on LTPS demands accurate manufacture process and optimized pixel design. The width of the data line in the pixel design is an important consideration index. The data line with a smaller width can raise the aperture ratio, and accordingly, the design requirement of the through hole for connecting the data line with the Low Temperature Ploy-silicon layer is also raised. The data line with smaller width in design is required. However, the source connected with the data line needs the through hole for connecting with the Low Temperature Ploy-silicon layer. The through hole is restricted by the limitation of the stepper and cannot be smaller in process. For preventing the light leakage issue caused by that the through hole is over large as etching the through hole, the widths of the data line, source and the Low Temperature Ploy-silicon layer at the position of the through hole are generally larger than the widths of the data line, source and the Low Temperature Ploy-silicon layer at the positions except the through hole. However, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is influenced. Moreover, the electrical field of the data line, source and the Low Temperature Ploy-silicon layer at the position of the through hole will influence the leading direction of the liquid crystals, a wider black matrix layer located on the color filter substrate is required for shielding, and the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display applied with the liquid crystal display can be promoted in advance.